Dojo Sisters
by Davescifi
Summary: Oneshot. Deets finds out something about a friend and is forced to take the role of a sister.


Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens sometime during the second half of the season.

* * *

**Dojo Sisters**

By: Davescifi

_Part 1: One day at Dojo,_

"Deets?"

"Huh", Deets responded as she found it was Ol'skool calling out to her, "Yes Ol'skool?"

"Could you come here for a moment", Ol'skool asked.

"Coming", Deets said as she got off the couch and stood next to Ol'skool who was on the computer looking at Dojo's finances, "What's up?"

"Didn't we agree that you would buy only one makeup kit at a time", Ol'skool asked.

"Yes", Deets asked back somewhat puzzled, "Why?"

"Because according to the records, two makeup kits were bought when you all went shopping this week", Ol'skool explained.

"Ol'skool, I only bought one kit that day", Deets stated, "Maybe there was a mistake."

"Just checking", Ol'skool said as he looked back at the computer, "Deets call the store and see what happened would you."

"Sure no prop", Deets said as she left thinking that it was just an honest mistake as she picked up the phone and dialed the number of the store.

"Hello, Makeup Emporium Jill speaking", a voice said.

"Hey Jill it's Deets", Deets spoke as she found she was talking to her friend that worked there.

"Hey Deets", Jill responded, "What can I do for you?"

"Listen there's been a little confusion", Deets answered, "According to the receipt there were two makeup kits bought the last time I was in but I had only bought one. Could you check to see if there was a mistake?"

"Sure no problem", Jill said as she checked the records, "Ah ha."

"What", Deets asked.

"According to the records, you did buy only one kit but someone else from Dojo bought another one the same day", Jill explained, "Looks like it was the other girl."

"Fizz", Deets questioned.

"I think so", Jill answered

"I see", Deets said, "Thanks Jill."

"No problem", Jill said before Deets hanged the phone up.

"Fizz bought that kit", Deets asked herself as she was surprised, "I'll go ask her." Deets left the living room and went to Fizz's shop thinking that she was most likely there but found she was not, "Maybe she's in her room." With that thought, Deets headed to the tomboy's room and started to hear Fizz's voice as she approached the door. "What was that", Deets asked herself as she opened the door and saw Fizz looking at and talking to herself, "Fizz?"

"What", Fizz stuttered as she turned around; allowing Deets see the makeup on her face, "Deets?"

"Fizz are you ok", Deets asked, as she was surprised to see makeup on the tomboy's face.

"Deets get out", Fizz ordered as she got up and slammed the door shut.

"What the", Deets said to herself as she backed away from the door and headed to the living room, "I'll ask her later." As she entered the living room, she found the boys watching the TV, "Hey guys."

"Hey Deets", Burn responded as he looked to her, "Want to join us?"

"Sure", Deets said as she sat down and thought about why Fizz was acting the way she was until Ol'skool came into the room, "Hey Ol'skool."

"Hey", Ol'skool responded as he looked at Deets who could see he had forgotten about the other kit, "Where's Fizz?"

"I'm right here", Fizz said as she entered the room causing Deets to look at her and see she had removed the makeup. "Has she said anything", Fizz wondered as she looked at Deets and than back at Ol'skool, "What's up?"

"I need you and Deets to go and get a couple of parts from sector 67", Ol'skool answered.

"Just us", Deets asked, hoping that it would be the best time to get Fizz to talk.

"Something special", Fizz questioned.

"Simple", Ol'skool started, "I need the boys here and sector 67 is unstable so you'll need your navigation and flying skills."

"Right", Deets responded.

"Sure", Fizz said as she thought about how Deets was probably going to ask what had happened.

"Good, now power up", Ol'skool said before both girls did so and left the Dojo.

* * *

_Part 2: A few minutes later, _

All was quiet between the two girls for the first few minutes after leaving the Dojo until Deets decided to break the ice, "Fizz?"

"Yeah", Fizz responded as she looked at her flying friend, "Something wrong?"

"Just seeing if you were all right", Deets answered, "Look I wanted to say I was sorry for just coming into your room without knocking."

"Why did you barge in anyway", Fizz questioned as she thought to herself, "Great going Fizz, now she knows."

"Well when I got to your door I heard noises and thought you might be in trouble", Deets explained, "So what happened?"

"Nothing", Fizz said as she looked at her G.P.S. knowing that Deets was going to keep asking until her knew the truth, "We're here."

"Oh good", Deets said as she landed and looked at Fizz, worried about her friend that she secretly looked at like a younger sister, "So where are the parts?"

"In the building", Fizz answered as she got off her hover-scooter and opened the door. Deets followed the tomboy until they were in the center of the building where the box was, "Here it is."

"So what's in it", Deets asked.

"Not sure", Fizz answered as she saw the enhanced lock on the package, "Either way, you know Ol'skool wouldn't want us to open it."

"Good point", Deets said as she looked at the inside of the torn up building, "But why leave the box here? This place looks like it could fall apart at any minute."

"Wish I knew", Fizz started to say as she felt the floor begin to shake, "No!"

"What's going on", Deets asked as she looked around, "Was this what Ol'skool was talking about?"

"Yes, the area is becoming unstable and is acting like an earthquake", Fizz explained as she looked at Deets, "Deets we have to get in the air."

"Right", Deets responded as she activated her wings and flew to Fizz, "Lets go." As soon as Fizz was in the air, Deets tried to make it to the door; however, apiece of debris fell from the ceiling disabled Deets jet pack and knocked both girls into a pit that had been revealed by the shaking, "Fizz where are we going?"

"This has to led to the zero sectors under the city", Fizz said as they fell into the darkness.

* * *

_Part 3: Underground,_

"Huh, where", Deets tried to say as she woke up and looked at her surrounding, "Where are we?" As Deets looked around, she found that she was on a little piece of ground that was surrounded by crystal-clear water and illuminated by the stones on the underground walls. The light allowed her to look around and see a body on the ground, "Fizz?" Deets than ran to her friend's body and checked her pulse to find that she was alive. "Fizz, Fizz", Deets shouted as she shook the tomboy's body until Fizz opened her eyes, "Fizz are you okay?"

"I think so", Fizz said as she stood up and checked herself over barely admiring the cave's beauty, "An underground cave huh."

"Looks that way", Deets said as she felt her body turning sore, "Feel alright?"

"Just a little sore", Fizz answered, "What about you?"

"Same", Deets said as she removed her helmet, "How long were we out?"

"Not sure", Fizz said as she checked her watch, "What?"

"What is it", Deets asked.

"My watch isn't working", Fizz said as she checked the tools she had on her and found the same thing, "Nothing's working. No this place isn't?"

"Isn't what", Deets said as checked and found her equipment was not working, "Fizz, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that this area is a death place for tech", Fizz said as she tried to get something to work.

"What do you mean", Deets asked as she saw Fizz was about to panic.

"No tech can work here because of the stones that cause this place to light up", Fizz explained, "That's why we hit the ground as hard as we did, our suits didn't inflate."

"So what are we going to do", Deets asked.

"I'll see what I can do", Fizz said as she sat down.

"Ok, in the mean time I'll try to find a way out of here", Deets stated as she started to walk. Deets allowed some distance before she started to think about Fizz, she could she that something was up with her little friend and this did not help any, "I hope she's alright." The tall girl circled the cave but found that there was no way out but up and decided to rejoin Fizz. "Fizz", Deets called out as she went to where they had landed but found the girl sitting next to the body of water mumbling to herself. Seeing this worried the older girl causing her to walk into ear's reach, "Fizz?"

"Nice going Fizz", Deets could hear her mumble as see looked at herself in the water, "Now what are you going to do?"

"Fizz", Deets called out again as she got closer.

"What", Fizz said as she saw Deets next to hear and tried to cover her face, "Don't look at me."

"Huh", Deets asked as she wasn't sure how to react.

"I said don't look at me", Fizz shouted as she looked away. Despite Fizz's wish, Deets moved to the girl's front and brought up the younger girl's face, which was covered in makeup. Deets could see the tears coming into Fizz's eyes as the tomboy lips moved, "Deets?"

"Fizz what's wrong", Deets said in a concerned tone see that Fizz was about to cry, "Tell me the truth, its okay."

"No it's not", Fizz said as she looked down, "We're trapped in here and it's all my fault."

"How is this your fault", Deets asked.

"I was so caught up in how I was going to explain why I had makeup on to you that I didn't notice the warning signs that the sector was becoming unstable", Fizz explained, "I'm sorry."

"Fizz calm down", Deets said as she sat next to the girl and put an arm around her, "Tell me what's going on, what's with the makeup?"

"So I can stop being me for awhile", Fizz answered.

"Explain", Deets said.

"Sometimes when I fail at something or I'm unhappy with myself, like the time with the Z.G. and that, I just want to be someone else for a time", Fizz explained, "That way I don't have to look at my own face in the mirror for a while."

"Do you always scold yourself when you do this", Deets asked in a serious tone.

"Not always", Fizz said as she tried to control herself.

"Fizz this isn't healthy", Deets said as she held her friend, "Trust me I know."

"What do you mean", Fizz asked as she turned to face Deets.

"When I was working for Bedlam there would be times I couldn't stand to look at my own reflection, so I would cover my face in makeup so I couldn't see myself when I looked in the mirror", Deets explained as she thought about her past, "If it hadn't been for Ol'skool, I would have destroyed myself. So what's going on?"

"It's just that sometimes I feel useless, Ed has tech that is beyond me and I've been nothing but trouble in the physical department", Fizz answered.

"Fizz listen to me, if you have a problem you should have came to one of us. You're not weak or useless and I would talk to you about anything", Deets stated as she help Fizz calm down. So why the makeup?"

"To be more like you", Fizz answered.

"More like me", Deets stuttered, "What?"

"I've never said this but I've always looked at you like a sister", Fizz explained, "I know stupid right?"

"No, not when I look at you the same way", Deets answered as she hugged the smaller girl and whispered in her ear, "You can always come to me if you need me sis."

"You've looked at me like that", Fizz asked.

"Yes, look how long we've known each other", Deets said, "Now how about my sister talk to me about what's bothering her."

"Ok", Fizz said as they started to talk. For over an hour the girls talked about things and Deets could tell Fizz was becoming relaxed from letting go of all the baggage she had been carrying as she helped Fizz get the makeup off.

"Feel better", Deets asked as she put her cloth away after getting the makeup off of Fizz's face.

"Yeah", Fizz said as she put her arms around her new sister and hugged her, "Thanks sis."

"That's what sisters are for", Deets said as she smiled causing Fizz to smile as well, "So who's the lucky guy?"

"What", Fizz stuttered as her eyes went wide, "What guy, I didn't say anything about that."

"I know", Deets laughed, "But your face just did. Let me guess, Burn."

"How did you", Fizz tried to ask but stopped as her face went red.

"With the way you act around him sometimes it's easy to see", Deets explained, "So when are you going to say something to him?"

"Actually", Fizz started to say, "I was hoping you could help me."

"Sure", Deets said as she got up and giggled, "I'll help you, but first we need to get out of here."

"Right", Fizz said as she got up before she heard a noise from above, "What's that?" As the girls listened, they could hear the sounds of someone coming from above and then heard Loogie calling out to them, "Guys?"

"Fizz", Burn called out as he heard her voice, "Where are you?"

"Down here", Deets answered before the girls saw a light in the ceiling and the heads of the boys, "Thank goodness."

"Don't worry ladies, we're here to save you", Loogie said

"Are you alright", Ed asked as he lowered a rope down.

"We're fine", Fizz said as she grabbed Ol'skool's package.

"Well come on than", Burn said as he looked at them and threw another rope down, "Let's get you both home."

"Sounds good", Deets said as they stared to climb out and were helped up by the boys.

"You both look like you've been through the works", Burn committed as he looked them over.

"You think", the girls said in unison as they found out how dirty they were, "Let's get back."

"Right", Burn said as the crew left the building and headed back to the Dojo.

* * *

_Part 4: Dojo,_

Ol'skool had been at the computer the whole time after Deets and Fizz's signals had disappeared, but was glad when Burn had called in and reported that they had found the girls and was at the door when they came in, "You both alright?"

"We're alright", Fizz said as she removed her helmet, "Just a little sore."

"Yeah", Deets confirmed, "Next time could you pick a better pickup point?"

"I will", Ol'skool replied as they went to the med bay and checked the girls over before letting them go, "Why don't the two of you go freshen up and get comfortable?"

"Right", both girls said as they left to their rooms.

"Glad that's over", Fizz said as she walked besides Deets.

"Which part", Deets asked, "The drop or the other part."

"Both", Fizz said as she brought Deets into her room.

"Fizz", Deets asked, as she was not sure what Fizz was up to.

"Could you do me a favor sis", Fizz said as she handed her makeup kit to Deets, "Could you hold this for me?"

"Sure sis", Deets answered as she took the kit, "I'll keep it safe."

"Thanks", Fizz said as she hugged her sis.

"Your welcome", Deets responded as she returned the hug, "Lets get cleaned up." Fizz only nodded as the girls grabbed some nightclothes from the rooms and headed to the showers. After finishing up, the two sisters in arms joined the rest of the Dojo and enjoyed themselves before going to bed, "Tired?"

"Was that a rhetorical question", Fizz joked, "Of course I am. You too right?"

"Yeah", Deets said as she was about to enter her room, "Hey Fizz?"

"Yes", Fizz answered.

"I'll help you with you know who later", Deets said as she smiled, "Well goodnight."

"Good", Fizz said as she smiled back, "Goodnight." With that, both girls entered their rooms and fell into deep sleeps as each thought about their new sister.

The End

* * *

Well this is the end of my fifth Get Ed story and my second one shot. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


End file.
